Reencontro
by Golden Goddesses
Summary: Miro, fotógrafo, vai para França, três anos depois do final de seu relacionamento com o modelo Kamus. Será que somente lembranças irão aflorar na romântica Paris? Presente de Aniversário para a Elfa Ju. POV, Romance Yaoi Lemon, One Shot. By Celly M e Lili
1. Reencontro

**Reencontro – by Celly M e Elfa Ju **

**Resumo:** Miro, fotógrafo, vai para França, três anos depois do final de seu relacionamento com o modelo Kamus. Será que somente lembranças irão aflorar na romântica Paris? Presente de Aniversário para a Elfa Ju. POV, Romance Yaoi Lemon, One Shot. By Celly M e Lili Psiquê.

**Celly: **Ma Petit,

O presentinho é atrasado mas é válido...escrevemos com um dos seus casais preferidos, tivemos que escolher, apesar de todos eles ficarem pulando e agitando pon pons, pedindo para serem escolhidos...lol..e claro, se resolvêssemos escrever com todos, ia ser uma suruba e não um fic decente, como tudo que eu e Lili escrevemos...ha ha ha...

Pois bem essa é uma pequena prova do quanto você é importante pra gente e como a gente te adora e apesar do aniversário já ter passado, um caminhão de coisas boas pra você. Te adoro, t�?

Beijos!

**Lili: **Mon Petit...

Pois é querida, aqui est�! Atrasado, pq o pc da Celly não ajuda, meu Shurinha não colabora.. Aí já viu, né? Como a Celly disse, a vontade era de fazer uma super mega ultra fic, recheada de drama e lemons, mas aí a gente não atualizava mais nada.

Porém, apesar de pequenininha, a ficzinha foi feita de coração, para a goddesses caçula, mas muito, MUITO querida. Adoramos vc! E que a tua vida venha recheada de surpresas maravilhosas, pq vc merece.

Beijocas!

* * *

Três anos. Três malditos anos vivendo de maneira relativamente bem e eu tinha que vir logo aqui pra essa cidade. Não que a arquitetura, paisagem e diversão da capital francesa não me agradassem, mas era exatamente por isso que eu deveria ficar longe. Tudo, do rio Sena aos cafés, tudo me lembrava uma única pessoa. É patético, mas eu sou um romântico saudosista, não consigo evitar.

Desde que me despedi de Aioria e seu irmão Aioros na frente da agência grega três anos atrás, prometi a mim mesmo que não viria pra cá. Mas, uma vez fotógrafo, sempre fotógrafo. As coisas mais belas sempre me atraíram e Paris era sinônimo de atração. Talvez seja por isso que ele me fascinou tanto, desde o primeiro instante que coloquei os olhos nele.

Kamus era o modelo mais requisitado do momento e eu o fotógrafo mais competente, mais premiado. Curiosamente, nossos nomes não precisavam de acompanhamento. Como a bela Gilda de Hayworth, nunca haveria outro Kamus ou outro Miro. Nosso encontro foi altamente explosivo, faíscas intensas queimando tudo o que estava a nossa volta.

Estranhamente, a separação também foi seguida de notícias nos jornais e igualmente inflamável.

Diferentemente do que todos previam, eu e Kamus éramos respeitados e admirados no nosso meio. As pessoas nos viam como exemplos, de coragem, beleza e talento. Nós dois tínhamos uma conexão que nenhum outro casal do meio possuía e nada conseguia nos atingir.

Os contratos não conseguiram.

A distância não conseguiu.

Ironicamente a mulher mais bela do mundo conseguiu.

Alyssa Norris. A modelo mais bela do mundo.

Não me pergunte o por quê. Eu não sei. Simplesmente me deixei levar. Uma sessão de fotos, duas, três... Logo eu a encontrava sempre, e ela lançava os mesmos olhares maliciosos. Queria poder dizer que estava bêbado, ou magoado, por uma briga, ou que fui completamente seduzido.

Mas não. Eu me envolvi. Me encantei com os olhos verdes, e a paixão, a entrega, tão diferente de Kamus. Alyssa não tinha reservas. E eu o traí.

Até que ele descobriu, e me deixou. E foi então que eu percebi como o amava.

Agora estou aqui, na França. Até o ar me lembra Kamus.

Não estou atrás dele, ao contrário. Cansei de fotografar modelos, cansei de campanhas de publicidade. Vim tentar fazer um trabalho artístico, pela primeira vez. E a cidade de Paris sempre me encantou.

Dificilmente irei encontr�-lo, já que ele está sempre viajando. E, mesmo se o visse, não faria nada. Kamus merece alguém que o ame e respeite. E eu não pude ser essa pessoa, por mais que ainda o ame.

A Torre Eifel, o Rio Sena, o Arco do Triunfo, o Pantheon, o Louvre... Há quatro dias estou procurando registrar uma imagem diferente dos grandes marcos franceses. Amo meu trabalho, mas Paris teima em me deprimir. Talvez devesse ter escolhido Roma...

Sentei-me em um restaurante na Champs Elysees, pronto para gastar uma fortuna. Ainda sou bem novo, mas já posso me dar ao luxo de gastar o quanto quiser em uma boa refeição. Pedi um vinho caro, um prato caro, e uma entrada cara. Não me importava.

Porém, logo após ter dispensado o garçom, enquanto mexia discretamente na minha câmera, senti-me observado. E, ao levantar os olhos, vi aquele olhar frio que tanto me cativara. Era Kamus.

Por Deus, ele estava ainda mais bonito, se é que aquilo era possível. Os fios ruivos estavam um pouco mais curtos, na altura do ombro, eu podia perceber mesmo que ele estivesse com eles presos. Aqueles olhos azuis frios penetraram em mim como adagas e elas machucavam. Ele não tinha o direito de olhar pra mim daquele jeito.

Não era ódio que eu via ali, muito menos traição. Era algo diferente.

Era e eu quase perdi a respiração ao constatar aquilo, era amor. Os frios olhos azuis tinham um quê de desejo escondido.

Ele caminhou em minha direção, como um predador, e eu não tinha como sair dali, apesar da calçada me parecer bem tentadora como meio de fuga. Engoli em seco quando ele puxou uma das cadeiras e sentou-se ao meu lado, e eu pude sentir o familiar aroma amadeirado do perfume exclusivo que havia sido feito para ele. Tinha vontade de me matar ao deixar-me excitar com aquele cheiro.

- Miro, o famoso fotógrafo! Que bons ventos o trazem à minha bela Paris- Ele me perguntou, tirando o cachecol caramelo do pescoço e colocando-o na cadeira ao lado. Acompanhei cada um de seus movimentos, tentando achar o que falar, mas era difícil. Por que sempre que planejamos alguma coisa nunca essa coisa sai exatamente como pensávamos? Sim, porque definitivamente eu não pensava em encontrar Kamus ali naquele restaurante.

Eu deveria REALMENTE ter escolhido Roma.

- Está se sentindo bem, Miro?

O que ele estava fazendo, por que me tratava bem? Aquilo não era certo e eu tinha vontade de gritar. Pateticamente, parecia uma locomotiva atropelando as palavras, dizendo que estava ali para espairecer, fazer alguns trabalhos alternativos. Ele sorriu para mim, misteriosamente e eu me vi perdido naquele sorriso. Quantas vezes ele o fazia daquela maneira tão calma e tranqüila? Lembro-me de Afrodite, o empresário dele, ter me dito que Kamus nunca encontrara reais motivos para sorrir. Até que nos conhecemos.

Eu sou um canalha.

- Miro, não parece que você sabe apreciar a comida francesa.

- Perdão, o que disse- Eu parecia um garotinho, ouvindo aquele homem maravilhoso falando comigo. As palavras dele simplesmente não chegavam aos meus ouvidos, era impressionante.

- Vamos para o meu apartamento. Eu posso preparar alguma coisa para você.

Não, não, não! Aquilo era extremamente errado. Ele não podia, eu não podia. Kamus era por demais melhor que eu, deveria ficar afastado de mim, de pessoas como eu, que só o fariam sofrer.

Mas, por Deus, eu queria. Como eu ainda o queria.

E, cegamente, eu o segui para fora do restaurante, e não disse nada quando ele pediu educadamente que o garçom cancelasse meu pedido. Ele continuava falando, mas as palavras não eram registradas, como sempre. Só tinha certeza de uma coisa.

Eu era mesmo um canalha.

- Miro.. Miro...

- Oi? – Olhei, para um Kamus parado no meio da calçada.

- Mon cher, você está me ouvindo? – E ele ainda tem coragem de me chamar de querido...

- Desculpe Kamus, poderia repetir?

- Meu carro está naquela direção. – E ele apontou para o outro lado.

- Mas o meu está logo ali. – E eu apontei para o lado oposto.

- Vamos no meu. Mais tarde eu trago você aqui para peg�-lo.

- Não, mas... – Fiquei branco quando ele me pegou pela mão, com a finalidade de guiar-me.

- Venha, Miro.

Ele não me deu chance para argumentar. E eu não conseguiria discutir com ele na atual situação. Comecei a ficar com medo. Será que ele queria se vingar de mim?

Não... Seu olhar era tão doce, que chegava a ser saudoso. Não queria nem pensar no que isso significava.

Logo estava sentando ao lado dele, ainda perdido, enquanto ele dirigia e falava calmamente sobre o que havia feito nos últimos anos.

Kamus largara a carreira de modelo, e finalmente terminara sua faculdade. Passou a exercer a carreira de arquiteto na própria França, pois, afinal, ali era seu lar.

Assim que chegamos no portão do edifício onde ele morava, eu olhei no relógio. Porque quando queremos que o tempo se arraste ele voa? Eu não queria descer do carro, queria ir embora. Há muito aqueles sentimentos arrebatadores não me dominavam. Amor, paixão, desejo... Tive medo das atitudes que eu poderia tomar se aceitasse jantar com ele.

Novamente, fiquei sem reação, e deixei-me levar. Enquanto subimos no elevador, Kamus manteve seu tão característico silêncio, que jamais havia me incomodado tanto como nesse momento. Mas dessa vez eu não o rompi. Aliás, eu não estava no meu estado normal.

Chegamos na cobertura, e no hall exclusivo do apartamento. Kamus educadamente abriu-me a porta, e eu fiquei bobo com a beleza do lugar. Esse francês sempre teve um ótimo bom gosto. Era um loft belíssimo, muito grande, com vários objetos de decoração. Nada muito espalhafatoso, como era o estilo dele.

Sentei-me no sofá de veludo azul, lindo, mas sem conseguir evitar um olhar de esguelha para o biombo caríssimo que nitidamente separava seu quarto. Ele foi até a cozinha, que era separada por um balcão de granito, e voltou com uma garrafa e duas taças. Sentou-se ao meu lado, numa proximidade extremamente perigosa, mas pareceu não ter quaisquer segundas intenções com aquela aproximação.

Logo ele abriu a garrafa de vinho branco. Falou o nome, explicou o local de origem, mas eu não ouvia nada, só observava aquela boca desejosa mover-se. Bebemos bastante, e logo a segunda garrafa estava quase no final.

- Mas Kamus, e o jantar? – Ri. Eu já estava mais solto, afinal, a bebida havia ajudado. Mas não conseguia manter nenhuma conversa com ele, e Kamus parecia não se importar. Continuava a falar devagar, contar suas novidades, e eu só o observava. Comecei a achar que ele entendia muito bem minha hesitação.

- Você está com fome? – Ele me perguntou, com um tom que chegava a ser esquisito. Bom, esquisito para ele.

- Morrendo! – Abri um sorriso ainda maior.

- Tem certeza de que comer agora? – Aí eu entendi o por quê daquele tom... Sedução.

Enquanto falava isso, ele colocou sua taça na mesa de centro, e retirou a que estava nas minhas mãos, fazendo o mesmo. Debruçou-se sobre mim, com a nítida intenção de beijar-me.

O empurrei, usando meu último fio de razão, e levantei-me. Percebi na mesma hora que o clima ficou mais pesado ainda, se é que aquilo era possível. Kamus passou os dedos pelos cabelos ruivos, levantando-se do sofá. Tinha vontade de ir até ele, mas vi quando ele sumiu por trás do biombo, com certeza estava indo para o quarto.

Ir embora era a opção mais adequada, mas não conseguia me mover para fora daquele apartamento, não depois de três anos, esperando (e não) encontrar aquele homem. Levantei-me do sofá e abri a porta de vidro escondida por uma cortina branca.

A varanda era agradável e enorme, algumas chaise longues brancas e uma piscina com uma pequena cascata. Adoraria mergulhar naquela beleza de lugar, quase podia me imaginar ali. Balancei a cabeça, reprovando-me. Não podia esquecer que Kamus merecia alguém melhor que eu, alguém que não fosse eu.

- Sabe... Quando comprei esse apartamento, eu podia te imaginar aqui, andando por essa varanda, tomado o sol do fim de tarde na primavera... - A voz de Kamus estava tão suave e seus passos seguiam aquele mesmo ritmo, que mal consegui perceber que ele havia se aproximado e agora estava parado perigosamente atrás de mim.

- Eu... - Não conseguia dizer mais nada. Aliás, sentia-me como um animal selvagem enjaulado. Fiz a única coisa que veio à minha mente naquele momento: afastei-me dele, mais uma vez.

- Não fuja de mim, Miro. - Ele disse, ainda no mesmo tom, aproximando-se de mim mais uma vez. Eu estava perto do parapeito, não tinha mais para onde ir.

- Kamus, você não sabe o que está fazendo... - Eu disse, firme, ao sentir uma das mãos dele, estranhamente quente, apesar do frio que estava fazendo ali, seguirem para meu rosto e ele me acariciar delicadamente.

- Sim, eu sei... E é exatamente por isso que estou fazendo isso. - Ele tentou me beijar de novo, mas eu fugi. Por Deus, fugi mais uma vez. Ele estava me tentando, me punindo, era a única explicação.

- Você deve entender que precisa de alguém melhor que eu, Kamus. Eu não presto. Eu te faria sofrer, te magoaria. Não posso permitir que isso aconteça.

- Nada me deixaria mais triste, arrasado, magoado, com vontade de entregar minha própria vida ao primeiro assassino que aparecesse, do que deixar você sair da minha vida novamente, Miro. Eu não posso fazer isso, mon ange.

E foi exatamente aquela expressão 'meu anjo', que me fez parar de fugir e refletir tudo o que ele havia acabado de falar. Ainda indeciso, eu me virei para a porta que levava à sala. Kamus entristeceu-se, eu podia ver a decepção em seus olhos.

- Está muito frio aqui fora, Kamus...e nós precisamos conversar. - Eu disse, achando forças, não sei aonde.

Passamos pela porta de vidro, e Kamus, suspirando, sentou-se no sofá. Mas dessa vez eu sentei-me na poltrona em frente. Quanto mais longe eu ficasse dele, mais racional eu conseguiria ser. Não que eu costume dar muita atenção á minha razão, mas...

- Kamus, eu acho melhor eu ir embora, pois...

Ele me cortou, fazendo uma careta.

- Miro, não dramatize. Não é necessário que você vá embora.

- Me deixa terminar, por favor? – Será que ele percebia como aquilo era difícil pra mim?

- Fale..

- Eu acho melhor eu ir embora, pois jamais vou poder te oferecer o que você merece, Kamus. Você é uma das melhores pessoas que eu conheci em toda a minha vida. Nunca fui tão feliz como quando estava ao seu lado. Mas eu só percebi isso depois que nós rompemos, e até hoje me arrependo de ter feito você sofrer...

- Miro, mas isso foi há tanto tempo...

- Pra mim foi ontem. – Respondi, melancólico, torcendo minhas mãos, e segurando-me para não dizer um 'eu ainda te amo', e cair nos braços do francês. – E eu me lembro muito bem de como você ficou triste, e como eu sofri por vê-lo magoado. E eu sei que você merece mais do que qualquer um ser feliz, ser muito feliz. E, ao meu lado, isso não irá acontecer.

- Oras, Miro, mas por que? – Como ele conseguia ser tão contido- Você não quer um relacionamento sério? Achei que você tinha se desligado desse mundinho da moda, dos relacionamentos efêmeros, das festas sem limites...

- E isso é verdade, eu mudei! Mas você merece alguém melhor! – Gritei, já nervoso. Não dava, eu sempre fui impulsivo. Me levantei, com a intenção de ir mesmo embora. Não dava pra simplesmente conversar com ele. Eu queria pular a mesinha de centro e agarra-lo sem qualquer pudor.

Não consegui chegar à porta. E quem havia me parado era Kamus. Uma de suas mãos estava firme no meu braço e no instante seguinte ao que nossos olhos se cruzaram, ele me puxou para perto de si, tentando beijar-me. Fiz a única coisa que ele provavelmente não esperava de mim.

- Por favor, não. - Eu disse, baixinho.

Aquilo parecia ter ligado alguma coisa em Kamus. Ele soltou meu braço no mesmo instante, como se minha pele o queimasse. Voltou para o sofá e seu olhar era tão perdido que eu me arrependi no mesmo instante de ter falado alguma coisa pra ele. Era pior do que quando ele descobriu o que havia acontecido entre mim e Alyssa.

- Então essa é a prova final. - Ele disse, o olhar fixado em um ponto invisível da parede à sua frente.

Admirado e curioso, voltei para a poltrona onde estava sentado. Depois de respirar por algumas vezes e fazê-lo olhar pra mim, perguntei o que ele queria dizer com aquilo.

- Você não me ama mais. É simples assim. Eu entendo o que você disse e te agradeço por não querer forçar uma situação. - Ele disse, sem me olhar, não demonstrando nenhuma emoção.

Aquela foi a pior coisa que poderia ter ouvido, cruel demais. Pior do que se ele tivesse me dito que me odiava e que nunca me perdoaria. Se ele soubesse da verdade, se ele soubesse que não me envolvo justamente para protegê-lo, porque ele é importante demais pra mim. Por Deus, o que eu vou fazer?

- Não é isso, Kamus...não é nada disso... - Eu comecei, mas ele me interrompeu.

- Não precisa fingir, Miro. Eu não vou te segurar, como um bobo mendigando um pouquinho de atenção. - Ele completou, saindo da sala, sumindo por trás do biombo.

Não, isso não estava certo. Simplesmente não podia terminar daquele jeito, ele achando que eu não o amava. Precisava falar isso pra ele, questão de honra. Levantei-me decidido, resoluto a invadir o território de Kamus.

Logo que eu passei pela divisória, fiquei admirado com a delicadeza do quarto. A cama de marfim, com lençóis de cetim branco, tinha suas costas encostadas na parede. Ao lado, um criado mudo, com uma luminária, também de marfim, e várias prateleiras pela parede completavam o cenário. Em frente aos pés da cama, mas a uma distância razoavelmente grande, havia um closet, também separado por biombos.

Kamus estava sentado em sua cama, com um porta-retrato nas mãos. Fiquei ali parado na entrada do aposento, estático na verdade, ao visualizar de longe a nossa fotografia, tirada por um amigo na época em que namorávamos.

E pela primeira vez na minha vida, o vi chorar.

Fui sentar-me ao seu lado, já completamente despido de todos os argumentos que estavam na ponta da minha língua momentos antes. Mas ele me impediu, com firmeza na voz, como se seu próprio corpo ignorasse as lágrimas que ele derramava.

- Acho melhor mesmo você ir embora. Não há mais o que falar. – Ele levantou os olhos, aparentemente sem vergonha pelo choro. – Eu ainda te amo demais Miro, e acho que você nunca entenderá a minha felicidade ao te ver na Champs Elysees. Sabia que precisava te trazer aqui de qualquer forma, fazer com que você voltasse pra mim. Há muito que eu te perdoei, e, depois da raiva passar, eu até entendi o por que de você ter se envolvido com Alissya.

- Kamus, eu acho melhor... – Tentei cort�-lo, ainda em pé, mas ele não deixou.

- Me deixe terminar. – Kamus suspirou. - Eu sei que eu era frio. Que não demonstrava meu amor, que quase não sorria, que não supria suas necessidades de afeto. Mas eu achava que bastava. Não sei, eu acreditava que estar ao seu lado era suficiente para que soubesses o quanto eu te amava. Faltou paixão da minha parte. E, quando eu percebi isso, não consegui engolir meu orgulho e lhe procurar. Achei que você iria me pedir o perdão, mas você nunca veio...

Ele limpou as lágrimas com as costas das mãos, adquirindo o seu semblante sério mais uma vez. Eu não disse nada.

- Agora eu sei que você realmente me esqueceu. E talvez assim eu pare de remoer o passado. Mas eu quero que você saiba que eu não vou conseguir ser feliz com ninguém além de você, Miro. Mas não vou te pedir de novo. Pode ir. Se quiser eu lhe levo até onde deixamos seu carro.

Kamus levantou-se da cama, e a mim pareceu mais lindo do que nunca; seus olhos vermelhos, a pele marcada por causa do choro. Eu estava estático, sem reação. O vi caminhar para a saída do quarto novamente, como se ficar no mesmo lugar que eu fosse horrível. Não podia deixa-lo com aquela impressão.

Corri até ele, abraçando-o por trás, minha respiração acelerada, meu peito colado nas costas dele. Meus braços passaram pelo peito dele e eu podia sentir seu coração batendo descompassado, o que me deixava com um fio de esperança. Precisava me agarrar a ele com todas as forças.

- Você não poderia estar mais errado quanto aos meus sentimentos, Kamus... - Eu disse, um sussurro apenas, sentindo-o estremecer um pouco. Talvez existisse uma chama. Talvez...

- O que quer dizer com isso- Kamus perguntou, os dedos familiarmente entrelaçando-se com os meus. Sorri, mas não deixei que ele visse.

- Olhe pra mim. - Pedi e quando ele não o fez, continuei. - Por favor.

Ele virou-se, finalmente. Aqueles olhos azuis tão bonitos e profundos, cheios de tristeza. Tinha uma vontade incontrolável de deixar tudo perfeito.

- É isso que eu quero dizer. - Disse, não esperando mais nenhum segundo e beijando-o, como há muito ansiava.

Ele se entregou ao beijo de uma forma tão completa, que eu cheguei a me assustar. Era como se ambos estivessem esperado dolorosamente por isso, desde nosso rompimento.

Desisti de minha resistência. Eu queria muito aquilo tudo. Deslizei minhas mãos pelos seus ombros, e encaixei uma delas em sua nuca. Logo Kamus abraçou-me, colocando um braço em minha cintura, fazendo com que nossos corpos colassem um no outro.

A tensão ficou clara, mesmo que aquilo fosse somente um beijo.

Mantivemos o contato por longos minutos, respirando pelo nariz, sem nos preocuparmos em largar o beijo para recuperar o fôlego. Era como se estivéssemos compensando os anos longe um do outro.

Suas mãos alvas escorregaram para dentro de minha blusa de tricot, e por baixo da camiseta, e ele passou a acariciar minhas costas com suas unhas. Não consegui conter um leve gemido entre o beijo, e ele pareceu sorrir de satisfação.

Aí a minha dúvida voltou a mente.

- Kamus.. eu acho melhor... – Disse, soltando o beijo.

Ele simplesmente colou os lábios no lóbulo da minha orelha, e entre beijos e mordidas, me respondeu.

- Depois.. me deixe ter você. Te esperei tanto tempo... Depois nós conversamos, por favor. – E, entre seus gemidos, me apertou ainda mais, fazendo com que eu sentisse sua excitação, e voltou a me beijar.

Fechei os olhos, o sangue fugindo das minhas faces. Não podia resistir a ele, não queria, nada me faria desistir. Agarrei-me novamente a ele, deixando que me segurasse nos braços. E foi exatamente isso o que ele fez. Isso me agradou, parecia como nos velhos tempos, mas com tudo tão diferente...

Ele, sem deixar de me beijar, me colocou na cama e eu nem tinha sentido que a gente estava andando, tamanha era minha concentração no que estava acontecendo. Kamus era perfeito, mais perfeito do que eu me lembrava da última vez que ficamos juntos.

O peso do corpo dele por cima do meu era maravilhoso e eu ainda estava de olhos fechados, apenas saboreando o gosto dos lábios dele, aquele gosto natural de cereja, misturado ao vinho branco que tomamos há pouco tempo. A língua precisa dele já havia me deixado sem fôlego e agora ele a usava para acariciar meu pescoço, na mesma velocidade e paixão.

Não me controlei, tirei a camisa que ele usava, que era tão azul quanto os olhos dele. A pele dele estava quente, como aquele francês lindo não sentia frio, ainda era uma incógnita, mas eu estava muito mais interessado em beija-lo e lambê-lo do que pensar naquilo. Comecei arranhando-o nas costas e, olhando-o percebi que ele estava gostando. Aquela mordida nos lábios era a prova mais concreta que tinha. Claro, além da excitação latente dele, pulsionando contra meu baixo ventre.

Com um movimento rápido Kamus levantou seu corpo apenas um pouco, e puxou minha blusa e minha camiseta de uma vez, deixando-me também de peito nu. Seus beijos desceram pelo meu pescoço, e meu peito, fazendo com que a minha possível hesitação fosse para o espaço logo de uma vez. Oras, eu é que costumava ser o impulsivo da relação!

Seus dedos ágeis abriram os botões de meu jeans, que foi retirado sem pudor nenhum, junto com minha roupa íntima. Desde quando ele tinha o direito de me fazer gemer daquele jeito?

Logo eu arqueava as minhas costas de surpresa, ao sentir sua boca quente me envolver. Meus gemidos deveriam estar sendo ouvidos até no primeiro andar; Eu segurei os cabelos ruivos com firmeza, tentando puxa-lo para cima, com a intenção de evitar que eu me acabasse na boa dele. Mas ele não deixou.

Kamus continuou o movimento cadenciado por alguns minutos, que pareceram muito longos pra mim. Até que eu explodi, de uma maneira extremamente intensa e prazerosa, como não acontecia há muito tempo.

Eu ainda arfava, ofegante, quando ele e beijou, dividindo comigo o meu gosto. Ah, e eu me lembrava muito bem de como aquilo o excitava. Não deixei que ele pensasse que dominava a situação só por causa do meu suposto estado letárgico.

Virei-o na cama, abrindo meu sorriso mais malicioso, e beijei-o.

Por um momento, achei que o havia pego de surpresa, diante dos olhos dele, que se arregalaram por alguns instantes, mas logo vi que eles estavam brilhando intensamente, como se ele ansiasse por isso, tanto quanto eu. Meu beijo não o pegou desprevenido, muito menos minhas carícias.

Imitei, graciosamente os gestos dele, descendo os lábios pelo pescoço, brincando com os mamilos dele. Conhecia-o bem, aquele era meu território, não podia negar. Gostava de sentir como ele reagia a cada toque, a cada beijo. Era como se nada tivesse mudado.

E ainda assim tudo mudara.

Cheguei ao cós da calça dele. O tecido macio fazia minha pele reagir de maneira gostosa, familiar. Desabotoei a calça dele lentamente, atento, observando as reações dele. Os olhos haviam se fechado, uma mecha ruiva caía cascateando por seu ombro. Não resisti. Resolvi apenas não imita-lo. Subi, de encontro ao seu rosto.

Beijei-o rapidamente, apenas para atrair sua atenção. Conseguindo fazer com que aqueles olhos azuis me queimassem de tanta intensidade, comecei a espalhar beijinhos esporádicos por todo seu rosto, namorando-o, amando-o, como sempre quis fazer.

Depois de vê-lo tão entregue, eu apenas parei. E esperei a reação dele. Kamus me sorriu, iluminado.

- O que aconteceu- Ele perguntou, a respiração altamente afetada.

Sorri. Não conseguia fazer mais nada. Era apenas um sorriso. Sentia que podia sorrir pela noite toda.

Saí de cima dele, lentamente, deitando-me ao lado dele, sob os olhares atentos do meu francês (Deus, como aquele MEU soava bem nos meus lábios novamente). Peguei uma das mãos dele e apertei contra a minha. Beijei-a, carinhosamente.

- Me faz seu, Kamus... por favor... - Eu pedi, sentindo o peso daquelas palavras nos meus olhos que se enchiam de lágrimas.

Kamus virou-se na cama, subindo em mim, com um sorriso. Limpou minhas lágrimas com os dedos delgados, e beijou meus olhos, delicadamente.

- Não chore, mon amour. Mesmo que seu sentimento não seja recíproco, quero que saiba que eu ainda te amo. E vou te amar sempre, mesmo que amanhã você resolva cruzar minha porta e não voltar mais. – Sussurou no meu ouvido.

Mais lágrimas afloraram em meus olhos, mas dessa vez eu não conseguia definir o sentimento que fazia com que elas surgissem. Alegria, por saber que ele ainda me amava tanto assim? Culpa, por ter a certeza de que esse homem era muito mais do que eu merecia? Medo, devido à dúvida de não saber se poderíamos ser tão felizes como fomos juntos, naquela vez?

Kamus entendeu meu conflito, como se lesse meus pensamentos. E facilmente acabou com eles. Beijou-me apaixonado, e segurou minha nuca com uma das mãos, para que eu me entregasse ao contato.

O desejo voltou, intenso. Ele segurou uma das minhas mãos com a sua, como se estivesse querendo me confortar. Beijou meu pescoço, meus mamilos, mas não se deteve em carícias por muito tempo. Ajoelhou-se na cama, e retirou suas calças, largando-as em qualquer lugar do chão do quarto. Debruçou-se novamente sobre meu corpo, deixando-me maravilhado com o contato entre as duas ereções.

Preparou-me carinhosamente, enquanto me beijava, e satisfez minha vontade calmamente, olhando em meus olhos. Kamus pareceu extremamente preocupado, não querendo que eu sentisse dor. Como sempre fora.

Quando o senti completamente dentro de mim, soltei o ar que estava preso em meus pulmões, e logo no primeiro movimento, gemi rouco.

- Kamus...

Ele apenas olhou-me mais uma vez, mas não conseguiu manter os olhos abertos. Meu francês já arfava de prazer, e mal havíamos começado...

Os movimentos dele eram familiares e ainda assim me surpreendiam. Ele estava carinhoso ao extremo, com uma de suas mãos concentrada em me dar prazer, tocando meu membro, causando pequenos tremores em mim. Queria falar, precisava dizer a ele que estava tudo bem, que ainda compartilharmos os mesmo sentimentos. Mas parecia que a toda hora que tentava dizer alguma coisa, ele adivinhava e me tocava com mais vontade, ora me beijando, ora tocando meu membro intensamente.

Gemi mais uma vez em seu ouvido, aproveitando para morder o lóbulo da orelha dele, quando ele afundou-se em mim mais uma vez. Dessa vez parecia que ele não estava tentando mais se guardar, e eu o agradecia, já que as sensações que ele estava me dando beiravam a insanidade. Eram memórias demais, sentimentos demais.

- Por favor... - Eu pedi, quando senti que ele estava mais uma vez desacelerando seus movimentos. Será que era aquela a tática dele? Me torturar?

- O que foi, mon ange- Ele perguntou, naquele francês perfeito, que me arrepiava até o último fio de cabelo.

- Não pare agora... Eu preciso tanto de você... - Disse, a voz embargada, cheia de sentimento. Só esperava que ele pudesse perceber as coisas, tal como ele costumava.

Percebi que os olhos dele se iluminaram, como se aquilo fosse possível. Kamus sempre teve os olhos mais bonitos que já havia visto. Talvez fosse por isso que ele me atraíra num primeiro momento. Não, não era verdade... Todo o conjunto dele sempre me fascinou.

- Só quero prolongar isso o máximo que eu posso, lindo... - Ele me disse e eu senti meu mundo desabar. Será que ele achava que eu ia realmente deixa-lo depois daquilo tudo?

Beijei-o firmemente, impondo minha língua contra a dele, fazendo com que ele seguisse meu ritmo, o que não demorou muito para acontecer.

- Você pode me tomar para você por toda a noite... Agora não pare, por favor... me ame essa noite... - Eu acho, ou melhor, tinha certeza de que estava ultrapassando todos os limites impostos por mim mesmo durante tantos anos.

A resposta dele foi mais um beijo apaixonado, como se, de repente, eu tivesse dito as palavras que ele tanto esperava.

Kamus voltou ao ritmo intenso, dessa vez aparentemente sem medos. Logo nós apenas gemiamos sem controle, entregues às sensações que o ato causava.

Entre beijos, mordidas e arranhões, consegui espaço para gritar ao alcançar meu ápice, molhando seu corpo e o do francês. Kamus não precisou de muito mais tempo dentro do meu corpo, pois, aparentemente, seu prazer maior foi ver quando eu me torci de prazer naqueles pequenos segundos. Logo molhou-me por dentro, deitando-se delicadamente sobre meu corpo ainda ofegante.

Ficamos assim, imóveis longos minutos, até que os dois corações voltassem ao ritmo normal. E o clima tenso instalou-se novamente.

Kamus percebeu que eu comecei a me mexer, aparentemente incomodado, e deitou-se ao meu lado. Sentei-me na cama, de costas para ele, nu, sujo, confuso. O que havia sido aquilo? O que nós faríamos agora? Por que eu não fui pra Roma?

Apoiei a cabeça em minhas mãos, e deixei os cachos caírem pelo rosto, e pelos dedos. Mas meu anjo não deixou que minha confusão tomasse proporções exageradas.

- Miro.. venha, vamos tomar banho. – Ele colocou-se na minha frente, e segurou minha mão, com calma e ternura. Eu jamais negaria um pedido daqueles.

- Sim... – Respondi, até envergonhado.

Ele guiou-me pela mão até o banheiro, onde havia uma larga banheira redonda. Ligou a ducha, que ficava num box ao lado, enquanto deixou-a enchendo de água quente. Kamus pegou a esponja macia e lavou-me, sem malicia, mas eu não pude deixar de adorar os toques macios e carinhosos.

Ele me tratava como um bebê e eu deixei, não por querer aquilo, mas em parte porque ainda estava pensando em tudo o que havia acontecido. Era ótimo saber que ele ainda me amava, que tínhamos os mesmos sentimentos, mas depois de tudo o que acontecera entre nós dois no passado, não podia prometer que nunca mais iria cair em tentação.

Kamus levou-me pela mão até o quarto novamente, tentando fazer com que eu me deitasse na cama, o que não aconteceu. Sentei-me, olhando para ele, os cabelos molhados caindo perfeitamente pelos ombros, deixando-o com um jeito ainda mais sensual, se é que aquilo era possível.

- O que foi, anjo- Ele me perguntou, a voz rouca e doce, me arrepiando por completo.

- Nada. Está tudo ótimo. - Eu disse e aquilo era a mais pura verdade. Eram raros os momentos em que me sentia tão leve.

- Então o que está acontecendo? Eu te conheço tão bem... - Ele alisou meu rosto com a ponta dos dedos. - Diz pra mim...

- Preciso ir embora, Kamus... - Disse, apressado, procurando minhas roupas que estavam espalhadas no chão.

- Eu sabia... – Ele disse, deitando-se na cama. Olhei-o rapidamente, ele estava com os braços cruzados, naquela atitude de dono do mundo que eu tanto gostava.

- Sabia o quê- Perguntei, já sabendo a resposta.

- Que você não me ama mesmo...

Por Deus, aquilo já estava me enchendo a paciência. Nunca soube que Kamus era inseguro. Sabia lidar com o outro Kamus que eu conhecera. Esse era por demais diferente e me deixava ainda mais mortificado.

- Pára com isso. Já disse pra não duvidar dos meus sentimentos, droga- Disse, nervoso, praticamente vestido. Kamus me olhava chocado, um misto de decepção e ansiedade.

- Então, por que... - Ele pareceu mudar a frase no meio do caminho. - Eu te amo Miro. Não posso deixar você simplesmente ir embora, isso é inaceitável.

- Eu também amo você...mais do que tudo. - Respondi, sinceramente, já passando pelo vão, que seria a porta do quarto. Um Kamus afetado vinha no meu encalce.

- Eu te amo, você me ama e simplesmente isso acaba? Como é possível- Ele perguntou e eu senti que não era exatamente algo que eu devesse responder. Mas eu o fiz, assim mesmo.

- Eu... eu tenho uma vida... Não vim para ficar. - Respondi, sabendo que aquilo partiria seu coração. Mas era a verdade. Acho que não preciso explicar pra ninguém que só em contos de fada o mocinho larga tudo pra viver às custas de seu grande amor. Ou seja, isso não acontece na vida real.

- E isso quer dizer o quê- Ele estava visivelmente derrotado. Por mais que aquilo me doesse e eu estava sendo masoquista naquela hora, virei-me e olhei fundo nos olhos dele. Devia aquilo a nós dois.

- Que eu sou o homem mais feliz do mundo por ainda ter o seu amor.

A expressão de Kamus suavizou e ele deu um meio sorriso, o que fazia de mim um vencedor. Acho que ele entendeu meu ponto de vista, pelo menos um pouquinho. Beijei suavemente os lábios dele, querendo guardar aquele gosto por um longo tempo. Abri a porta e saí, ainda colocando minha blusa, apressado. Por um segundo achei que ele viria atrás de mim, mas isso não aconteceu. Ele realmente havia entendido.

E ele me amava. O que poderia ser melhor?

"Até um dia, meu francês lindo..."


	2. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

Ah, Paris... Terra dos sonhos, mas principalmente, la ville de l'amour. Tocante, não? Mas haveria outro motivo que não o amor para me trazer de volta aqui?

Bom, eu gostaria de dizer que a oferta que eu recebi para ser fotógrafo de uma revista de moda foi também muito interessante. Mas não posso falar isso. Meu emprego anterior era muito melhor.

E aqui estou eu, parado na calçada do aeroporto, brigando com meus cabelos, que cismam em parecer os cachos esvoaçantes das mocinhas nos dramáticos filmes americanos, procurando um táxi, rezando para que o motorista entenda meu francês precário, ou que não implique com meu inglês. Não sabia que na França ventava assim durante a Primavera.

Sim, eu voltei por causa dele. E eu sei que isto não é um filme... Mas eu teria outra chance de ser feliz? Sozinho, amargurado, sempre me perdendo ao lembrar do toque dele, querendo morrer quando alguém na rua passa com um perfume que lembra o cheiro dele... Eu poderia ser completo assim? Nunca.

Finalmente, consegui um táxi.

Havia comprado um loft em Paris. Seria a primeira vez em que iria morar nesse tipo de apartamento, sem divisórias, e chamei um arquiteto e decorador para me ajudar a mobília-lo. O único problema é que eu tinha pedido para minha antiga secretária marcar um compromisso para aquele dia, logo após minha chegada.

E, como era costume, eu estava atrasado.

Não demorou muito e o motorista me deixou no endereço correto. Como o porteiro já havia sido avisado que o arquiteto iria no meu apartamento, e, como ele já havia estado lá outras vezes, assim que cheguei fui informado de que o profissional já havia chegado, e me aguardava lá em cima.

Entrei no elevador, e desci no oitavo andar. Larguei as minha duas malas na porta, mas não precisei girar a chave. Obviamente, a porta estava aberta. E lá estava ele, olhando pela varanda, tão lindo como há 3 meses atrás.

- Miro? – Disse, assustado, quando ouviu o barulho da porta, e virou-se todo sorridente para cumprimentar seu 'novo' cliente.

- Ol�, Kamus! O que achou? Vai dar para fazer alguma coisa legal aqui? – Perguntei, cínico.

- Oras.. – Ele riu, dividido entre surpresa e consternação. – Acredito que sim. Afinal, sou um dos melhores arquitetos e decoradores de paris.

- Eu sei. Busquei o melhor. – Larguei as malas próximo a porta, e me aproximei dele, com meu melhor sorriso.

- E por quanto tempo pretende ficar por aqui? – Ele cruzou os braços, e perguntou, profissionalmente, mas sem esconder o sorriso de esguelha que entregava a sua alegria em me ver.

- Não sei... – Cheguei bem próximo, e olhei em seus belos olhos azuis, que sempre me fascinaram. - Depende. Sabe, vim procurar uma pessoa. Minha estadia vai depender de quanto tempo essa pessoa me agüenta.

- Bom... Acho que essa pessoa deve ser muito privilegiada. – Kamus segurou minha mão. - E, quem sabe, esta seja sua última morada?

E nos beijamos. Apaixonadamente. Como sempre deveria ter sido, e como sempre vai ser.

* * *

Fim...

**Beijos, Petit!**


End file.
